Don't Go!
by cassiewol
Summary: CH 1 UP! Ternyata masa SMA tidak memperindah hidup Baekhyun. Ia malah bertemu Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah mantan Sulli. "Aku menyukainya Sulli-ssi." Sulli yang protektif dan Baekhyun yang menangis. Kau yang dulu membencinya menjadi menyukainya. "Dasar manusia dingin!" OOC/GS/ChanBaek. DLDR.
1. Teaser

Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul!

Kali ini, cassiewol hadir dengan FF Korea yang mumpung sekarang ini lagi booming/?

dan mohon bimbingan juga dari para semua readers jika nantinya masih ada kesalahan.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun tentunya :)

Ini baru teaser ya, aku mau liat reaksi/? kalian dulu. Kalo pada suka pasti aku lanjutin kok.

Cekidot!~

* * *

**Don't Go!**

Presented By : cassiewol, 2014

**Pair : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

Disclaimer : God, their parents, SMent, all of EXO fans, ect

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, DIRTY TALK, TYPO(s), ABAL, IDE PASARAN, Gender Switch for UKE**

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Note : Terima bash tapi tidak untuk GENRE / PAIR_  
_**

Well, enjoy the story!

.

**TEASER**

.

* * *

2 tahun yang lalu, seorang yeoja akhirnya menginjakan kakinya di Overdose _High School_ yang merupakan sekolah favorit di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia melihat sekolah barunya itu sambil tersenyum puas, sambil membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang nantinya akan terjadi setelah ia bersekolah disana. Berpacaran, teman baru, ah terlalu banyak jika disebutkan. Orang bilang katanya masa SMA / _High School_ adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan karena itu adalah saat terakhir kau akan memakai baju sekolahmu.

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Lihat Baekhyun-ssi kita sekelas!"

"Kenapa kau takut? Kan Menyapa itu tidak ada salahnya."

.

.

.

"Besok ada tugas apa Chanyeol? Aku tidak mencatatnya tadi."

"Wah ternyata tempat duduk kita bersebelahan."

"Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan _camping_ di Busan."

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol kan mantan pacar dari Sulli."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan dilabrak oleh mereka Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Habislah aku Park Chanyeol, kau gila!"

"Hai, kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku Sulli."

"Baekhyun kau kenapa menangis?!"

.

.

.

"Cha-chanyeol sekarang sudah mulai menjauhiku."

"Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh."

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17, Chanyeol-ah!"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sulli-ssi, aku sungguh tidak tahu mengenai keadaanmu saat itu."

"Aku tahu waktu itu terlalu protektif terhadap Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya kaget waktu kabar kau dengan Chanyeol sampai ditelingaku."

.

.

.

"Selama 7 bulan ini bayang-bayang Chanyeol selalu muncul di pikiranku."

"A-aku sangat sedih saat dia memutuskan hubungan kami, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Maafkan aku Sulli-ssi, aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

"Selamat hari natal, Chanyeol. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau menjauhiku. Seperti kita tidak saling mengenal, Chanyeol-ssi."

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih kau menyukaiku, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ternyata, Chanyeol memang menyukai orang lain."

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan cassie yang gabisa kasih teaser sebaik FF lainnya :( dan tenang aja, ceritanya tidak berakhir disitu kok.

Aku gamau ngasih liat sampe kebelakang, biar nanti endingnya ga ketauan hehehe.

Sekali lagi aku tau kok ide cerita ini abal banget, tapi beneran review kalian itu sangat membuat semangatku berkobar untuk ngelanjutin FF.

Oh iya, disini ga bakalan ada NC kok. Aku kasih rate M hanya untuk dirty talk yang nantinya mungkin akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Tapi berhubung ini masi chapter awal, untuk sementara ratenya T dulu ya :)

Dilanjutkan atau tidaknya FF ini akan SANGAT bergantung dari review / bash / saran dari kalian para readers. Entah itu jalan cerita / sekedar komentar aku terima kok. Pokoknya review aja yang banyak hihihi.

.

.

**Terima kasih :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul!

Seneng banget deh masih ada yang mau ngerespon cerita ini T^T sebelumnya maaf juga kalo di _teaser_ kemaren kurang memuaskan :(

Disini _chapter _1 sudah akan dimulai, semoga kalian semua puas dengan FF amatiran saya ini.

**Oh iya lupa bilang! disini full author POV.**

**_Enjoy the story~_**

* * *

**Don't Go!**

Presented By : cassiewol, 2014

**Pair : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

Disclaimer : God, their parents, SMent, all of EXO fans, ect

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, DIRTY TALK, TYPO(s), ABAL, IDE PASARAN, Gender Switch for UKE**

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Note : Terima bash tapi tidak untuk GENRE / PAIR_  
_**

Well, enjoy the story!

.

**1st. Pertemuan**

.

* * *

'Hari pertama sekolah, huh?' Yeoja cantik itu kembali berguman sambil mengendong tas sekolah miliknya yang bergambar _mickey mouse_. Langkah kakinya terlihat berat dan gontai, namun dibalik itu semua, wajah cantiknya tetap menunjukkan semangat di hari pertama menjadi anak _Senior High School_. Matanya celingukan mencari dimana kelas 1C-

"Hei!" Sapa seorang dari balik punggungnya, "Kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Kau tau tidak, aku sudah menunggumu sejak jam enam tadi." Yeoja cantik itu terus saja berceloteh mengingat sang sahabat telah _ngaret_ dari jam yang telah dijanjikan.

"Ya~ Do Kyungsoo, maafkan aku ne? Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada janji denganmu di depan gerbang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan muka-minta-damai dengan Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula kita sekelas kan? Jadi seharusnya kesalahanku bisa dimaafkan." Baekhyun pun meletakkan asal tas nya di meja paling belakang persis di sebelah jendela kelas.

Orang bilang, katanya Overdose _Senior High School_ termasuk sekolah favorit di Seoul. Banyak orang berlomba-lomba untuk masuk kesini baik dari kalangan siswa yang memang berotak cerdas sampai yang berotak biasa saja. Beasiswa pun sangat sulit didapat karena dari pihak sekolah akan benar-benar menyeleksi siswa tersebut dengan ketat agar nantinya tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di sekolah ini. Siswa yang bersekolah disini pun kebanyakan anak konglomerat yang memang mempunyai andil dalam keuangan sekolah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengode orang yang dimaksud dengan menggerakan kepala sedikit ke kanan.

"Hn? Maksudmu yang memakai kacamata super tebal itu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa tidak tahu menahu sedikitpun. "Memangnya kenapa, kyung?" Ia pun menutup mulutnya sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau menyukainya-kah?"

Kyungsoo pun hanya menggeleng, disusul dengan bel yang berbunyi, menandakan bahwa semua siswa harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo pun dengan segera mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Baekhyun. Seorang guru kemudian yang menjadi wali kelas 1C masuk dan berhenti di depan meja guru sambil menaruh barang bawaannya.

"E-ehem." Ia membetulkan kerah kemejanya. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan saya adalah wali kelas 1C, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jaejoong pun membungkuk sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Saya juga akan mengajar mata pelajaran Kimia untuk seluruh kelas 1. Maka dari itu, mohon kerjasama dari kalian semua agar semua proses pembelajaran kita selama satu tahun ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar."

Sesudahnya, ia mengabsen dan mengatur denah tempat duduk, dan beruntungnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tetap bersebelahan. Setelah semua selesai, Jaejoong kembali duduk untuk mengadakan musyawarah pemilihan pengurus kelas. Serentak, semua murid memilih siswa yang tadi Kyungsoo tanyakan kepada Baekhyun sebagai ketua kelas.

"Perkenalkan, saya Park Chanyeol yang akan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas 1C selama setahun kedepan. Semoga kerjasama kita dapat berjalan baik agar kelas juga bisa tetap tertib." Chanyeol pun menyudahi pembicaraannya dan kembali ke bangku.

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan kelas yang hampir kosong itu. Baekhyun pun berminat untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, sekedar untuk berkenalan. Berhubung dia benar-benar anak baru disini, jadi butuh banyak berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hai, aku Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan tepat di depan muka Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan tas dan mengambil makanan. Bukannya menjabat tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sekedar mengangukkan kepala dan langsung melewati Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung menyenggol bahunya. "Apa-apaan dia Baekhyun-ah! Seharusnya kau jangan mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh dia." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya. "Lihat tingkahnya saja tadi kepadamu! Dia sombong sekali, eh? Orang dengan kelakuan seperti itu sungguh tidak cocok menjadi ketua kelas."

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ah, biarkan saja dia. Mungkin dia bersikap begitu karena kita masih belum akrab." Bela Baekhyun. "Lagi pula ini baru hari pertama sekolah kan."

"Aish, _jinjja_ Byun Baekhyun, kau masih bisa membela dia yang tadi sudah dengan jelas mengacuhkanmu!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi.

"Iya, aku mengerti kau bermaksud baik padaku, Kyung. Tapi tetap saja kan-"

KRING!

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan nanti setelah pulang sekolah." Sela Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini sampai disini dulu. Ingat jangan lupa tentang tugas kalian untuk esok hari. Sekian." Jaejoong pun mengakhiri hari pertama sekolah dengan disambut gembira oleh para murid yang memang masih baru pulang dari liburan kenaikan kelas. Dengan segera siswa-siswi pun membereskan tas dan meninggalkan kelas bersama teman-teman baru mereka.

"Kyung, hari ini aku tidak pulang denganmu, ne? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Tao untuk menemaninya makan siang di cafe YG." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak enak._  
_

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Baek. Lagi pula hari ini aku juga akan menonton bioskop dulu dengan Jongin-ah." Jawabnya sambil malu-malu sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipi _chubby_-nya itu.

"Ya~ aku lupa kau sudah punya namjachingu, Kyung." Baekhyun melihat ke atas sambil menerawang. "Aku jadi ingin punya pacar juga sepertimu, Kyung. Apalagi kau dan Jongin sudah enam bulan berpacaran, dan kedua orangtua masing-masing sudah memberikan restu." Terlihat perubahan dalam wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara apa Baek? Tenang saja. Aku yakin, pasanganmu ada diluar sana sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk Tuhan akan mempertemukannya denganmu kalau memang sudah waktunya. _Arraseo_?" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Ne Kyung. _Arraseo_."

"_Good then_! _Well_, kalau gitu aku tinggal dulu ne Baek! Jongin sudah mengirimi SMS bahwa dia sudah ada di gerbang sekolah menungguku." Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya di meja dan mengantungnya di pundak. "Aku jalan dulu, ne. Kau nanti pulangnya hati-hati, Baek."

"Ne. Annyeong!." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di kelas.

Baekhyun pun mengambil tasnya lalu mematikan lampu kelas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah untuk bertemu Tao di tempat yang tadi sudah dijanjikan. Selama perjalanan, entah kenapa yang ia pikirkan hanya perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya yang sangat-dingin. Mungkin memang benar ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi apakah lantas Chanyeol jadi bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya orang yang baru bertemu harus bertegur sapa satu dengan yang lain dengan ramah?

'Ah, itu dia Tao' Gumannya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang dimaksud sebelum akhirnya disambut oleh lambaian kembali oleh Tao. Baekhyun segera menarik kursi dan memesan minuman yang tertera di _menu bar_. Melihat Tao yang masih asyik makan, ia tidak tega langsung mengajak ngobrol. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar cafe dan sekedar melihat siapa saja yang ada di cafe tersebut selain mereka berdua. Ternyata memang selain luas, cafe ini di design untuk anak muda-istilahnya _'nongkrong' _bersama teman-temannya entah malam atau siang hari sesudah pulang sekolah. Dipadukan warna dan hiasan-hiasan dinding dan _live music_ yang begitu mendukung suasana, cafe ini juga terletak di tempat yang strategis di Seoul, sehingga memudahkan orang dalam transportasi menuju kesini.

Sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling cafe, pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada seseorang yang baru-atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tadi sangat dingin padanya.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, sang ketua kelas yang sangat dingin dan jaim. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Baekhyun.

'Sedang apa kau disini?' Tanya Chanyeol yang dibaca Baekhyun dari jauh lewat pergerakan mulutnya.

'Menemani teman makan siang. Kau sendiri sedang apa?' Kembali ditanya, Baekhyun melihat bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Terlihat ramai sekali orang-orang yang berada di sekitar meja Chanyeol. 'Kau sedang bersama teman, eoh?' Baekhyun kembali menggerakan mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. 'Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang bersama teman-temanku.' Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat HPnya ke arah Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Chanyeol menggerakan mulutnya lagi, 'Bicara lewat HP saja' Ucapnya lalu membalik pandangan dari Baekhyun.

DRT .. DRT ...

**1 New Message**

**From : +628123456789**

**Ini Chanyeol. **

'Orang ini benar-benar kelewatan.' Baekhyun langsung mengirim SMS balasan untuknya.

**1 New Message **

**From : Baekhyun**

**Dari mana kau tahu nomorku, eoh? Dasar manusia dingin! **

Alih-alih menjawab pesan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mendiamkan HPnya. Malas untuk mengirim pesan balasan.

Baekhyun yang merasa dikerjai, merasa kesal dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tao.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Sepertinya sedang kesal, eoh?" Tanya Tao smabil meneguk hot chocolate-nya yang sudah mulai mendingin karena didiamkan terlalu lama.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa dikerjai oleh orang yang sama dua kali dalam sehari." Jawabnya sambil terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak sudah tak memegang HPnya lagi. 'Dasar manusia aneh.' Pikir Baekhyun yang lalu terlibat dengan pembicaraan dengan Tao. Ia sudah tidak mau peduli apakah Chanyeol akan membalas pesannya atau tidak.

* * *

Langit sudah berubah warna, menujukkan bahwa sore telah berakhir digantikan dengan malam. Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai celana sambil mengantung handuknya di leher berjalan ke arah ranjang tepat tadi dia meletakan baju ganti-nya. Saat ia memasukan baju ke tubuhnya, ia merasa ngilu di bagian perut, yang lalu segera ditahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Sial."

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur sambil mengecek HP, dan ternyata ada SMS masuk dari seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang membuatnya sempat lupa bahwa ia masih manusia yang punya kekurangan. Hati yang awalnya begitu merasa dicintai. Begitu merasa dibutuhkan oleh kepingan cintanya-Choi Jinri, tapi sayang itu hanya tinggal kenangan belaka. Terlalu sedih dikenangkan, terlalu indah 'tuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Choi Jinri. Nama dari perempuan yang ia cintai tiga tahun belakangan. Parasnya yang cantik telah membuat sang Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta kedalam pesonanya. Ketua OSIS yang sangat bijak dan sangat peduli pada perkembangan sekolah dan juga siswa-siswi yang telribat di dalamnya. Tak lupa juga dengan para guru dan karyawan, bahkan tukang kebun sekalipun. Kabar mereka pacaran memang sudah tersebar luas sejak sebulan setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya, tepat di taman belakang sekolah dengan bunga-bunga yang mermekaran, dan sebuah kalung perak berinisialkan 'CJ' yang sangat cantik. Seorang Choi Jinri akhirnya menerima cinta Park Chanyeol. Namun, hubungan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tepat dua hari sebelum anniversary yang pertama, Jinri mengakhiri hubungan diantara mereka.

**1 New Message**

**From : Jinri**

**_Hi! Whats up? I hope you're okay._ Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Mr. Park. 2 minggu lagi aku sama Papa bakal balik ke Seoul buat liburan dan aku masih nempatin rumahku yang dulu. Nanti mampir ya kalo kamu lagi ada waktu senggang. Banyak yang pengen aku omongin. _See ya! _**

Ia hanya menatap layar HP iPhone 5S-nya dengan menghela nafas lebar. Disusul dengan dia men-_delete _pesan tersebut dari Jinri, dan lalu sibuk mengetik pesan untuk seseorang yang seharian ini nampak mencuri perhatiannya.

**To : Baekhyun**

**Aku ganggu kamu nggak? Mau nanya tugas nih. Penting.**

**Sent. **

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan haduk yang masih berserakan di ranjang dan pakaian sekolahnya yang sudah awut-awutan karena kejadian tadi sore sesaat sebelum pulang kerumah. Setengah jam kemudian, ia pun tampak mengigau sambil memegang erat guling dan selimutnya. "JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, JINRI!"

Hosh .. Hosh ... terlihat dia berkeringat dan seperti sedang akan kehilangan sesuatu.

* * *

**ASTAGA maafin aku! **FF macam apa ini T^T ceritanya jadi rada aku modif dari cerita yang seharusnya/? Maaf kalo Chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan ya guys. Aku beneran nulis cerita ini berdasarkan kisah yang beneran dialami oleh seseorang yang dilarang keras untuk disebut namanya :D #plak

BTW thanks berat yang udah mau ngebaca teaser kemaren. Baik yang udah nge-review secara nyata/? ataupun jadi siders. Baik yang udah nge follow dan ngefav cerita ini! Kalian akan dapet pahala yang berlimpah kok nantinya #abaikan :'D

**Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian~ Oke mari balas review ...**

**baekkiechan** : walah makasih udah penasaran{} ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka :)

**bekcan** : ini udah dilanjut ya hihihi seneng deh ada yg penasaran, padahal teasernya dikit dan gaje gitu :

**flamelight** : yesseu! mian banget emang teasernya rada gaje gitu T^T semoga di chapter ini sudah makin jelas ya, arah ceritanya akan kemana :)**  
**

**ChanBaekLuv** : maaf ya kalo masih kurang jelas :( ini udah apdet akhirnya :'D setelah banyak perjuangan/? semoga suka ya~ :)

Sekian dulu ne cuap-cuapnya. _**Intinya tetep REVIEW ya guys T^T apapun itu ditrima kok :'D**_

.

.

.

**Terima kasih :D**


End file.
